Who Knew That This Would Happen? Kei Minami Part 1
by Serthia
Summary: Aiyoko Hanasaki, has a talent in picking out clothes for females. That's why she wants to be apart of the S.P. but, Narumi won't let her. Aiyoko is in love with one of the members, Kei. If Aiyoko can't get into the S.P. will Kei ever find out?
1. Chapter 1

"Please Narumi-sempai! Let me be apart of the Scissors Project!" Aiyoko Hanasaki, a thirteen and a half year old girl, begged.  
"No, The S.P is for only us three, Kazuhiko, Kei, and me. Stop asking. I won't change my mind."  
Aiyoko felt a tear slide down her cheek.  
"Naru-Naru! You made her cry! Don't cry Aiyoko-chan!" Kei looked at her, worridly.  
Narumi was already walkimg down the hall though.  
"uh! Naru-Naru! Wait for us!" Kei ran after him.  
"I told you to stop calling me Naru-Naru!" Narumi shouted at him.  
Some odd reason, Ochiai stayed behind.  
"Hanasaki-san, here is a tip. You are a cute girl right now, get beautiful. Then, Narumi will not treat you like a nuisance." Ochiai then walked after Narumi and Kei.  
Aiyoko just sat down in the middle of the hall, crying. She didn't want to go home, nor stay at school.  
"Aiyoko-san! What happened?" Kanako Aoyama asked as Aiyoko knocked on her door.  
"Narumi-sempai happened! He denied me again! And Ochiai-sempai told me to get beautiful if I want Narumi-sempai to talk to me!" Aiyoko replied.  
Kanako rubbed her back. "It's okay, Aiyoko-chan..Did anything happen between you and Minami-san?" She asked her.  
"No...I am afraid that he won't accept my gift.." Aiyoko replied sadly.  
"Oh...Don't worry, Aiyoko-chan! He seems completely opposite from Narumi-sempai and Ochiai-sempai.." Kanako told her.  
"I need to go now. I'm going to be late for dinner. Ja Kanako-chan." Aiyoko said.  
Aiyoko took a walk around the park, trying to figure out what to do next. "I heard that you want to become beautiful. Do you want me to work some magic on you?"  
Aiyoko looked behind her. There was a person standing there, the voice, wearing a sweatshirt and a hat. Aiyoko could not tell if it was a girl or a boy but, assuming from she thought it was a girl.  
"M-magic...?"  
The mysterious girl smirked.  
In the morning, Aiyoko walked to school. She was blushing the whole way because she had noticed a lot of guys were staring at her. Kanako came up to her.  
"You look absolutely beautiful, Aiyoko-san!" Kanako shouted in her ear.  
"Wow..Who's that?" Kei asked off in the distance.  
"She looks familer. Do you know who she is, Kazuhiko?" Narumi asked him.  
"She's not in my data..." Sparks flew out of Ochiai's head.  
Aiyoko looks at Kei and cutely laughs while smiling and waving. Kei's heart skipped a beat and he ran over to Aiyoko, smiling and blushing madly.  
"Hi! Are you new to this school?" Kei asked her.  
"Minami-san...You don't remember me?" Aiyoko asked.  
"A-Ai-Aiyoko-chan?!" Kei started freaking out.  
"Is it possible? They hardly look anything alike." Ochiai mentioned.  
"I changed myself, Ochiai-sempai. Where's Narumi-sempai?" Aiyoko asked.  
"You want to be the next model for the S.P?!" Kei shouted even louder.  
"Oh! No, Minami-san! I just would like to help you guys out!!" Aiyoko bowed.  
"You don't have to call me Minami...just call me Kei."  
Aiyoko noticed a little blush rise to his cheeks. Then, she too felt her own face get warm.  
"I'm amazed that you got this beautiful overnight, Hanasaki-san." Narumi touched Aiyoko's hair lightly.  
Aiyoko stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Answer?" Was all that Aiyoko asked.  
"Still no." Narumi replied.  
"You shouldn't treat a lady like that, Narumi." Ochiai mentioned.  
"Yeah, Naru-Naru! You can't treat a cute girl like Aiyoko-chan like that!" Kei added.  
"C-cu-cute?!" Aiyoko blushed furiously.  
"We need to leave! Class is going to start soon.." Kanako pulled Aiyoko into the building since she would not move.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aiyoko! You did it! Minami-san likes you!" Kanako told Aiyoko loudly.

Aiyoko blushed deeply while looking at the ground.  
"After class, do you think I should give him the present?" Aiyoko asked Kanako while taking a glance at her.

"Yeah, I think you should. Give him this too. Please don't read it." Kanako replied, handing Aiyoko a note.

"I will not look into it and I will give it to Minami-san when I give him his present. Let's get to class." Aiyoko blushed.

After school, Aiyoko walked to the S.P. meeting clubroom. She slowly opens the door and sees Ochiai and Narumi.  
"Hello Hanasaki-san. Why are you here?" Ochiai asked her.  
"Uhm...Where's Minami-san..?" She asked back.  
"Don't try to persuade Kei into letting you get in. I'm the leader." Narumi said, directing a glare at Aiyoko.

"No! It's not that..I just--" Aiyoko started. "Hi Aiyoko-chan! Why are you here? Did Naru-Naru accept you?" Kei asked while smiling, a little red on his cheeks.

"No..I-I wanted to give you something."

Aiyoko blushed hard.

"A present? For me? What is it?" Kei asked excitingly.

Aiyoko pulled a small box along with the card Kanako gave her out.

"I must go now. Sumimasen!"

Aiyoko just ran out. Kei opened the card first.

"What's the card say, Kei?" Narumi leaned over his shoulder. "Kei, I want to hang out with you sometime. If you want, you can come over to my house at about seven. ~Aiyoko." Kei read.

"There's an address on the back." Ochiai mentioned.  
"Kara Street. Isn't that the same street you live on, Narumi?" Ochiai asked him.

Kei didn't say anything, neither did Narumi.

"Are you going to go, Kei?" Ochiai looked at Kei.

"Of course I am going!" Kei starts to open that box while smiling.

"We are going too, Kazuhiko." Narumi finally spoke. "Eh? Why are you guys going?" Kei opened the present fully. "We have nothing better to do." Narumi smirked.


End file.
